Lover's fight
by Htress
Summary: Cloud blow a fuse and Sephiroth runs after him...


Lover's fight

Sephiroth winced; apparently he had stepped over the line that Cloud could endure tonight. He was really just joking, but his little blond seemed very short tempered for some reason. The silver haired man gasped and bit his tongue as he saw his lover's eyes fill with tears.

- Sor-

- Don't. Say. Anything. Anymore! I'm done hearing those things at the Academy and I thought you cared for me! You're just as bad as them!

And before he had the time to grab him, Cloud had fled the house. Sephiroth stared at the open door and the surely freezing rain that was pouring outside. He did the only thing he could. He slipped into his boots and ran after him.

* * *

- You're just as bad as them!

Cloud turned and began running, feeling his fuse had just blown out. He was angry, disappointed in his lover's attitude and mostly exhausted. To keep up with his studies of sword mastery, he had to do a lot of late guard duty, and recently one of the guys had fallen very ill and Cloud has taken up his shift. Ending up with him being very, very tired. Sephiroth thought he could play with his emotions like this? Well, this would not do. Not a single second.

Tears of rage mixed with the cold rain he ignored, as he ignored he was only clad in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He just wanted to let his frustrations out. So he ran like he was chased by the devil, not caring to look forward, and less backward. Soon he was drenched to the bone and, probably because of that, he slipped and a sharp pain racked his ankle. Yelping, he sat up, rubbing his throbbing limb when he realised he was right in the middle of the street. And that two bright lights were coming straight toward him.

Lifting his hands in a vain attempt for protection, he began thinking at how he overreacted and how he refused to accept Sephiroth's apologies. Then something ran into him, pushing him out of the military truck's way. He landed on his arm and screamed as he felt the bone snap. Then he felt the cold, opening his eyes to see what had happened to him… Cold seized his heart and pain submerged his entire being. Silver hair was spilled on the street; Sephiroth had saved him but…

- Kid? Are you alright? Kid?

- … my arm, I-I think it's broken. Is he okay?

- You know him?

Cloud nodded and the dark haired man smiled, taking off his coat

- Well, be thankful, kid. I would not have seen you if he weren't running toward the street like he did. Here, put that on your shoulders, you must be freezing. Try to calm down and just hold your arm so it doesn't move. I already have called for help. I'll go check him once more, but last time I did he was breathing just fine. Don't worry. He'll probably kill me when he'll learn that I knocked him off… Anyway, I'll be back in a second. 

The blond watched the mysterious man walk calmly over Sephiroth, rubbing his shoulder to see if the General had regain consciousness. Then he searched again for wounds, carefully palpating his way down until he heard a dangerous hiss. His hands lifted and he brought them onto a safer place to rest, back to his shoulder, warning the man of his presence. He whispered something that Cloud didn't quite understand because in the distance he could hear a siren. Then, the man was back at his side, asking him how his arm was going.

- It hurts… Thank you f-for helping me. My name is Cloud.

- And I'm Zackary Hoecken. If you know General Sephiroth, you probably already know my name?

- Yeah… He… t-talk ab-bout… you… a l-lot…

- Hey, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking… shit, your lips are blue! Hold on, the medics are here.

The rest was just a blur to Cloud, and he gladly greeted oblivion to take him out.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up with a headache the size of the Shinra Tower. He tried to lift his left hand, but found out he couldn't, as a sharp pain racked his shoulder. He opened his eyes, contemplating the white, white, white of the room he was in. A familiar laugh caught his attention and he turned his head to the side to see his second stand there with a little box of chocolate. That in itself was rather reassuring; he wouldn't have to eat whatever they called 'meal' in there.- Welcome back to reality, sir. I am glad to see that you are relatively in good shape. 

A sigh escaped Sephiroth's lips.

- Zack. Do you know what happened?

- Yeah. Hell, I couldn't have had better seat to see the action. In fact, I was driving the truck that knocked you off. Is Cloud the lucky guy I think his is?

There were no answer but the light tint of pink on the General's cheeks did not escaped Zack and he chuckled.

- Well, then I'll brief you on his own health state. You'll be glad to hear he had been sent back home yesterday morning. Only a double fracture of his right arm and a sprained ankle. And I say 'only' because it could have been a lot worse.

- Zack, could I ask you a favour?

- For a man in love, I would do anything, so shoot it already…

No need to say that the great General turned an appealing shade of crimson that threw Zack into a chuckling fest.

* * *

Cloud held the little keycard tightly. Well, he was a afraid to be there at that time of the night, but the note Zack had brought him was from his lover, and he was the General of the army, so… He had heard from the black haired man that he had been overfed with painkillers the first day to prevent him waking up. Being very tall (well, he is taller than /me/ --) Sephiroth's hip had absorbed the shock. Diagnosis; broken hip and leg, two ribs cracked, misplaced vertebra and a concussion. He was stuck in bed for at least two weeks.

Nervously Cloud slipped the keycard in the slot of the private room reserved to General Sephiroth in the science dept. The door opened with a soft swishing sound. Guilt seized him as he saw his love lying on his bed, one leg slightly elevated, plastered completely from the waist. His eyes were closed and he seemed to sleep, so the blond padded carefully his way into the room. Upon reaching the bed, he gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it, and he almost collapsed in tears when he brought it to his face.

Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open, glazed over with sleepiness and probably drug, a small smile formed on his lips.

- I wasn't sure you would come, he slurred, How's your arm?

- It hurts… And of course I wanted to come! You saved my life!

- I just want to apologise… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Pardon me, please.

- It was my fault… You have nothing to be sorry for… Do you feel any pain?

- No, they gave me something for that… Cloud, could you stay with me tonight?

Cloud pulled the sheet up to his lover's neck, careful not to disturb anything, and then hugged him. He laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, stroking his hair in a loving gesture until Sephiroth drifted in a deep sleep. A single tear travelled down Cloud's cheek; over a trivial thing like this, he almost lost his lover. He promised himself that he wouldn't let this happen again.

End

Author's notes

I am so sorry, I know it's not the fic you wanted to see, but I am suffering from a major white page crisis. Plus, I just bought KH: chains of memories and I now know that there will have a KH2… What will I do? So you may see a lot of one shot, for a while… until I find my muse back… sigh where could she be?


End file.
